Please, Just Take the Pain Away
by majinneda
Summary: Anemone wants Dominic to help ease the pain of her headache in a different kind of way...Oh, jeez. SEX.


**Author's Note: ** Oh god...What is this? I don't...I don't even know. I planned on writing a simple romantic love scene and it just went out of control. It actually turned out more difficult to write that presumed, as well. And the style...what hell is with the style? I don't know guys. Go ahead a judge me, I probably deserve it.

Well, Eureka 7 is an awesome anime. Anemone is my favorite character from the show, and Anemone and Dominic is my favorite couple. So here you have them.

WARNING: Detailed sexual situations lie ahead. Don't say I didn't warn you...because I did. Right there on the left...at the beginning of this line.

...I apologize in advance for this crude story. =P

**Please, Just Take the Pain Away**

"IT HURTS! Dominic, _do something_!"

"Anemone, relax. Please, just calm down."

"I _can't_! My head…it's...messing me up!" The pink-haired girl clutched at her head again, crumbling even lower into the floor screeching in pure agony. "It _hurts_!"

"Here, Anemone…just lift your chin…" Dominic spoke soothingly to her as he pulled the syringe out of his pocket. The girl shivered and lifted her chin up, eyes still scrunched closed.

"Please….please," Anemone whimpered, simply begging for the torture to ebb away. The second lieutenant gently took hold of her chin, turning it to expose the receptor in the girl's neck. He lifted the syringe, hesitated for only a short moment, then quickly injected the medicine, watching as it took immediate effect in Anemone's demeanor. Her sudden relaxation caused her to go limp and Dominic quickly caught her from falling over. "That's….better," the girl murmured as the young man lifted her and carried her over to her bed.

He pulled the thin blanket over her said, "Just sleep, Anemone," before bending over and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Don't do that," Anemone muttered, seemingly in her sleep, because her eyes were closed. Dominic sighed and turned to leave but Anemone spoke up again, "Wait. Just…stay here. That's…a command."

He looked back at the pink-haired girl. He couldn't disobey her. Not now. Not ever. He slowly lowered himself to sit by her on the bed, and just watched as her breathing gradually slowed and she fell asleep.

... ... ... ...

Anemone awoke in confusion.

Hadn't her head been hurting? Oh…Dominic put that _stuff_ in her again.

Dominic.

He was laying there next her. The idiot. She didn't say he could fall asleep. He was supposed to watch over her. He was even using half of her pillow. The jerk. She didn't give him permission. Oh, crap. Is that blood on her side of the pillow? How did that get there? Anemone rubbed the back of her hand under her nose, only to pull away with blood smeared over it. Disgusting. And it was on the pillow. Right next to Dominic's face.

How can he stand that?

Then again, Dominic never seemed to really mind those kinds of things. He often handled her insane headaches quite calmly, just sticking that _thing_ into her neck. Sure, it made her feel much better; it was kind of scary how easily her mind can be controlled like that. One second she is screaming in agony, the next she has full concentration, ready to pilot.

But she didn't like it. It felt…_unnatural_.

She liked the way Dominic made her feel better that _one_ time. It felt more natural. It made her feel human. Yes, she instigated it. She wanted to know about it. She heard it felt good.

It did. Her body liked it. Her head felt better afterward.

But it was weird.

But…it was better.

Why won't Dominic do it again? Did he not like it?

No. that's ridiculous. He liked it. She remembered his blushing face under her as she rocked on top of him. How he could barely keep his eyes open from the pleasure, but forced himself to keep eye contact. He felt good. He felt so good he looked like he was in pain. He kept saying she shouldn't do that kind of thing though. That it wasn't right. And he kept apologizing afterward.

That idiot.

Damn it. Thinking about that while looking at his sleeping face was starting to make her head hurt again. Damn it, damn it, _damn it_! It needed to go away before it got worse. Not so soon after the last episode. She needed to feel better.

Oh.

Anemone eyed the young man next to her. Yes…if he won't initiate it this time…she'll just have to do it again. She turned over toward her guardian and smirked in satisfaction to see he had fallen asleep on his back. That means she wouldn't have to flip him over. Easy access.

She reached her hand down to the front of his pants and frowned. What the hell? Why was it so soft? She unzipped his pants reached in his underpants and pulled out his penis.

This time she voiced, "What the hell?"

It's not going to work this way right? She held it in her hand and wiggled it around a little, then let go and watched it flop down to the side.

"Ew," she grimaced. It looked smaller too. Maybe that's a good thing. It kind of hurt when they did it that one time. But right now…it was too _soft_.

Maybe if she…toughed it a little more. So Anemone took hold of it again, making sure not to squeeze to much, due to it's weird spongy feel, and began to rub it lengthwise. This is the right motion, right?

Turns out, she _was_ right. Because it felt more firm in her hands now. "There we go…come on Dominic. Get hard for me," she whispered.

Wait. Why did she whisper? Oh yeah, because he was still asleep. Wait, why was he still asleep!

That angered Anemone. She wanted to keep her headache from getting worse. That meant feeling good. That meant having Dominic awake to help her with that.

So she grabbed his dick and started pumping _hard_.

"AGH! What the _hell_?" Dominic sat bolt upright and looked down at his crotch. Anemone was jerking him off. While he was asleep. Oh, crap, he fell asleep! And Anemone took advantage of that. And now she's jerking him off. Wait a minute…

"Anemone! What are you doing!"

"Rubbing your penis," the girl said, pointing to the action with her free hand.

"Yeah…I get that. But _why_?" Dominic asked, beginning to feel the pleasure build up as more blood rushed to his groin, making him harder.

"Because I can feel a headache coming and I want you to make it go away. Like that one time…"

"B-but…ah! We shouldn't be…oh, yes, right there!" Dominic sat back again, reveling in the pleasure. "Wait! No! No, no, no, no, _no_!" And he sat back up again.

Anemone looked up at him questioningly. Why was he saying that again? Didn't he feel good? Didn't he want her to feel better? Wasn't that precum dripping from the tip of his penis? She smirked, he _did_ like it. "Don't you mean…yes?" Pump. "Yes." Pump. "Yes, yes" Pump, pump. "_Yes_?" And she put his head in her mouth.

"Oh, fuck yes!" There he goes again, using dirty language, just like last time. It was the only time she ever heard him use profanity. And now he was doing it again. Dominic whimpered and he placed his hands on Anemone's head as she began bobbing up and down. "Oh fuck yes…ohhh, fuck yes." Dominic chanted, as he slowly sank back down into Anemone's bed. How was she so good at this? Did she do it with someone else? The thought angered Dominic, but was quickly dissipated when he felt her tongue flick the tip. "Oh..ah! Anemone," he sounded like he was worshipping her. "Oh fuck…oh…_fuck_. Shit! Anemone, w-wait, sto-ohoahhhhnnnghaa!"

Anemone gagged and pulled away when she felt the thick salty liquid spurt into her mouth. She coughed most of it out, but instinctly swallowed the rest, grimacing as the felt it go down her throat. "Yuck…" she voiced.

Dominic was laying back, panting and gasping for air. Slowly, he came to and looked at the pretty teen next to him. "Anemone…I'm sorry, I couldn't control it. But…why did you…why did you do that?" he questioned.

"I already told you, idiot," she said, seeing him cringe at the insult, "I want you to make me feel good. And you weren't supposed to cum yet! How are you supposed to make me feel good now? It took me long enough getting it hard in the first place, but now that thing's gone all soft again!" she complained, ending with a pout.

"Well, I can still make you feel good in other ways. Wait! Never mind, forget I said that! This is wrong!" Dominic said, instantly regretting it.

"Do it. Make me feel good, Dominic."

"Anemone…no. We really shouldn't"

"That isn't fair!" Anemone screamed, "I made _you_ feel good! Not it's your turn!"

Well…she had a point there.

"I demand it," she added.

"…F-fine. Um…" he hesitated before going on, "Lay down…on your back. And…uh…scoot down so your legs can hand off the end."

Anemone eyed him suspiciously before doing as he said, ending up with her legs dangling off the bed. Dominic fetched the bloodstained pillow (briefly acknowledging that she must have had another nosebleed) and placed it under her backside, raising her hips. Then he leaned over her and drew his face close to hers.

"No."

"W-huh?" He paused, his mouth an inch from hers.

"Don't do that."

There was a flash of hurt in his eyes as he drew back and looked at her. She truly was beautiful. So unique. Pink hair. Purple eyes, with red lines in them. So different. It's what made them look unique. It always frightened Dominic, in a way. How she can be so beautiful yet seemingly heartless. But that was the result of the experiments. But now wasn't the time to think such disturbing thoughts. He blinked and looked away, deciding to get back to what she wanted.

Make her feel good.

Make him feel good. Make him regret it.

But if he questioned her again, she'd get mad. And that would spur her headache to get worse. So Dominic did what she said, gave up on the kiss, and sat on the floor between her knees, blushing furiously as he realized what he was about to do.

Before she could grow impatient, Dominic found the courage and lifted his hand toward her most intimate area. Gently, the young lieutenant made contact through her underwear, immediately receiving a gasp from the purple-eyed girl. Seeing as how she hadn't scolded him yet, he began to add some pressure with his finger, slowly tracing it up and down the front of her panties.

Anemone let out a sigh of pleasure and relaxation.

Just as Dominic began to notice a dampness forming, Anemone said, "Take it off." And so he did, slowly sliding the small fabric down her long, beautiful legs and over her feet. He dropped it on the floor next to the bed and looked up at her now bare pelvis. As he began to admire how it glistened, Anemone commanded, "Continue." And so he did, putting one hand on her upper thigh as the other resumed its petting.

He focused mostly on her clitoris, knowing that is where she would feel the most pleasure. Occasionally he would stray down to tease over her entrance, not actually pushing in. But when she began to show a positive reaction toward the teasing, he finally let a finger slide slowly into her overwhelming warmth.

"Ah! Yes, there…"Anemone panted, when Dominic found that magical spot hidden among her inner walls.

The young man focused more on pushing and pressing rather than rubbing. When he added simultaneous friction to her clitoris again, Anemone began to squirm and gasp, he legs shaking uncontrollably as she neared the release she desired. Dominic suddenly gasped when her foot bumped against him.

"…You're hard," she stated bluntly.

"Y-yeah…"

For reasons unknown to Dominic, Anemone decided to halt her impending orgasm to yank him onto the bed and proceeded to climb on top of him.

"W-wait! What are you-ah!" Anemone interrupted him by grabbing his revived erection.

"Same thing we did last time, idiot," the girl said, as she began to grind herself against him.

Dominic wanted it. He really did. But he felt disgusting, taking advantage of Anemone like that. Did she even understand this intimate act? It meant so much to him. And hell, _of course_ Anemone is the one he wants. But…what did it mean to _her_?

"Anemone, wait…" The girl paused, just a moment away from fitting herself to him. "Why…why are you doing this….I mean with…with _me?_" Dominic asked, searching her eyes.

"Who else would I do it with? You really can be such an idiot sometimes, Dominic." And with that she quickly dropped herself onto him, letting out a small yelp from the sudden intrusion.

"Ah! Ane-Anemone!" Dominic gasped. 'Who else would I do it with?' What did she mean by that? He's the only man available for her? There were other men…DAMN IT! Dominic wouldn't allow such repulsive thoughts to further form in his mind. Not when she was rocking on top of him like that. Maybe he was special to Anemone. Yeah…that sounded nice. Dominic liked that idea. He liked having her pick him out as the one special man to give and receive pleasure. Maybe she felt the same way about him, that he did about her…He stopped there. No, he'll just hurt himself is he kept thinking that way. Anemone was just using him.

That wasn't fair.

Dominic sat up, grabbed the girl, and roughly flipped them over, all while staying inside her. Then he began thrusting.

"Dominic? What the hell do you think you're doing?" Anemone shouted as she attempted to punch him on his back, only succeeding in an irritating knocking action. The boy simply grabbed her arms and pinned them with his own above her head, all without missing a pace in his rhythmic pumping. "Ah! W-wait! Ahhhnngha!" Why did it feel different now? It felt…weird. It was just…_weird_. Was it a good feeling? Or was it bad? No, Anemone certainly didn't think it felt bad. Maybe it was good. But it was different from a moment ago. Different from last time. Was it because she wasn't on top? Because Dominic was doing the work?

"Oh…ohhh, yes!" Different? Yes. Better? Also, yes.

So Anemone decided to just let Dominic do the hard part as she relaxed and enjoyed what she initially demanded of him.

Until she felt something new.

His lips were on hers again. She hated when he did that. Anemone couldn't understand why he did it in the first place. It just always made her feel…_guilty_. Why was he doing it again? She was pretty sure she made her point by biting him before. So she did it again.

"Ouch!" Dominic hollered, pulling back with blood staining his lips. He paused from the thrusting and glared and Anemone, unable to hide the pain in his eyes. Then he did something unexpected.

He bit her back.

Right on the lip, just like she did to him.

"Ouch! What the hell, Domin-mmph," but he cut her off by mashing his lips to hers once more. She tried to bite him again, but he quickly forced his thumb between her teeth, keeping her mouth open, so he could ease his tongue against hers, all the time ignoring the intense amount of pain it brought him.

Anemone struggled, fighting against the wet oral intrusion. It was another weird feeling. All slick, and slimy. Just wiggling and probing in her mouth. For a moment the feeling distracted her from the motion of their connected pelvises. Until Dominic moaned in her mouth, began to grope at her breast, and seemed to thrust a tad harder than before.

Now _that_ certainly felt good.

If he was going to make her feel better this way, then she might as well encourage him, right? Right. So Anemone worked her own tongue and massaged his with it, earning another moan from the young lieutenant and a particularly hard thrust.

She was responding to his kiss. The pink-haired beauty was actually kissing him back. He felt amazing. He removed his bruised thumb and kissed her more comfortably, completely covering her mouth with his own. He felt her begin to raise her hips to meet his thrusts and almost smiled into the kiss. She was enjoying it. He was giving Anemone pleasure. He slowed his pumping, instead pulling out almost all the way only to ease back in as deep as possible.

The change of pace startled Anemone. Firstly, because she didn't expect him to respond that way. And secondly, because she didn't expect _herself_ to respond the way she did. She felt a jolt of pleasure shoot up from where they were connected and let out a low moan.

That made Dominic speed up again.

Anemone moaned more.

Dominic thrusted even faster.

Suddenly Anemone was moaning so much she was practically screaming; her legs kicked out of control for several moments before wrapping around the second lieutenant's hips, gripping him; her fingers digging into his back, leaving long scratch marks. Dominic felt her inner walls clamp around his member, shooting intense sensations through his body, but he kept up the rhythm, helping Anemone ride out her orgasm.

The girl finally threw her head back and seemed to freeze in a silent scream, only twitching a few times. Time seemed to slow down and gradually she came down from her high, opening her eyes and looking up.

She saw her young guardian, his face contorted in a strange mix of pain and pleasure. He was still moving within her. Thrusting with all his might, losing his rhythm.

Anemone watched for a few seconds before pulling his head down to whisper in his ear, "Cum for me, Dominic," and then kissed him.

That was all it took for Dominic to completely lose any voluntary control over his hips and he thrusted wildly into the girl below him, gripping onto her for dear life. Until, finally, he let go of his breath and whispered, "Ane…mone…" and collapsed on top of her.

After a few minutes of regaining enough strength to move, Dominic turned to look up at Anemone. She was smiling at him. Actually _smiling_. For a moment, he didn't think about regret, or guilt. He was just happy, looking at the girl he loved.

Anemone let him give her one more lazy kiss before she fell asleep. He deserved it after all. Her headache had completely vanished.

... ... ... ...

Dominic carefully lifted himself off of the unconscious girl. Covered her in the blanket, zipped up his pants, and walked away.

There it was.

The guilt.

... ... ... ... ...

**End Note:** So...umm...Isn't my writing supposed to, you know..._improve_ over time? Yeah, that's what I thought. So why is this story, my newest, worse than the others? Oh who the hell knows. Please, if you are planning on reviewing, don't be too mean.

P.S. It's been about 2 years since I've actually completed watching the anime, so it isn't very clear in my mind. Therefore I apologize for any extremely Out Of Character situations. Then again, this whole story seemed pretty damn out of character for them. BLAH!

P.S.S. Just one more thing that I want to make clear, that most authors do not address. No, Dominic did not wear a condom when having intercourse with Anemone. No, I DO NOT approve! It truly bothers me actually. I want to make everybody in my stories use protection when having sex, so I feel like a horrible failure for this. I kept looking for ways to subtly add the condom in the story, but...I just couldn't find one that sounded natural and not forced. Therefore, I apologize for their unsafe sex, and I will understand if you feel the need to look down on me. I can take it. =)


End file.
